When Hogwarts Becomes Charmed
by Powerof3or4
Summary: This is a HarryPotterCharmed Crossover! Chris,Wyatt,Nicole,and Alessia are forced to go to Hogwarts, but they do not know why yet. There will be romance,action,and deception among the main characters of Charmed and HarryPotter Draco plays a main character
1. Informational ch

Informational Chapter:

Charmed

Adults:

Piper married to Leo and has the powers to freeze time and molecular combustion. Has two sons Wyatt and Chris, along with a daughter named Nicole.

Leo Piper's husband and father of her kids. Currently is an Earth based elder and had the powers to orb, sense, shape-shift, and heal.

Phoebe Was once married to Coal, a.k.a. the source of all evil. Daughter named Alessia. Has the powers to receive premonitions, levitate, and empathy.

Coal Phoebe's ex-husband, but is still in communication with the Charmed ones. Remains the source of all evil to this day and is the father of Alessia.

Paige Does not have any children yet, but is a very loving aunt. Has the power to orb, sense, shape-shift, and telekinesis-orb.

Kids:

Wyatt 18 years old and is the oldest Charmed offspring. Some of his powers include orbing, healing, shape-shifting, and shielding.

Chris 16 years old and is the youngest son of Piper. Some of his powers include being able to orb, molecular combustion, and is empathic.

Nicole 16 years old and is the youngest of Piper's children. Some of her powers include being able to orb, healing, and stopping time.

Alessia (pronounced as Alicia) is 16 years old and is the daughter of Phoebe and Coal. Some of her powers are premonitions and flaming in and out.

Harry Potter

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine All 16 years old and in their 6th year.


	2. Ch 1, getting there

Disclaimer: To all of you who think that I am the very rich, very intelligent person who owns Harry Potter and Charmed then go you. Unfortunately, I am only an average person who spends her time fantasizing about owning them. I do, however, own Nicole, Alessia, and the words I write.

…oo00oo…

As the train pulled away from the station Nicole's mind began to wander to the past couple of days.

… "Were going where?" asked Alessia, Nicole's cousin.

"Hogwarts," Phoebe replied for the umpteenth time.

"I don't even understand why we have to go to this school that we have never even heard of!" Nicole said, she made sure that she was included in the Hogwarts bashing.

"Nicole! How many times have your father and I been over this with you? The invitation you were given to attend Hogwarts is an honor. I don't understand why you and Alessia have to make a big deal out of this. Look at Wyatt and Chris, they don't mind at all!" said Piper.

"Yeah, well Wyatt is teaching and Chris doesn't have any problem making friends where ever he goes. I have spent my whole life building up my social-standing and now you are just going to take it away from me."

"I agree with Nicole, why do we have to go?" Alessia and Nicole always sided together, I mean always. They are so inseparable that they somehow end up with the same schedule for school.

"Alessia, you are going to Hogwarts, end of discussion," Phoebe said in a very motherish tone.

"Fine, be that way! But don't expect me to like it," said a very pissed Alessia. …

The last evening didn't go as planned for Nicole and her cousin. They were supposed to butter-up there mothers then convince them that home would be the best choice. As you can see, that didn't go very well.

As the train now passed into new scenery her mind shifted back into the present.

"Hey Alessia, why do you think we can't tell others about our powers?" asked Nicole.

"Well, we don't even know if they know about powers. We don't know much, do we? About them I mean." Just as Alessia was done speaking there was a knock on the compartment door.

Chris put his ipod down and walked up to the door. "Can I help you?"

There was a kid standing outside of the sliding door with a suitcase behind him. "Yeah, I was just wondering if I could join you. All of the other compartments are full."

Not wanting to give a bad first impression, Wyatt welcomed him in "Yeah, come in, it's just us four in here."

As the kid walked into the compartment, he looked around at the others, "I don't think we have met."

"I'm Chris, this is Wyatt, Nicole, and Alessia" he said taking the suitcase the kid had with him and storing it above them, then took a seat.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." When the words left his lips he looked at the others, expecting there eyes to be rested on his forehead. To his surprise they looked at him, not his forehead, _him._ "Are you new here? Because you look about my age and I know everybody in my year."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact we are," said a bitter sounding Alessia.

"What year are you going to be in?"

"uhhh, I think Dumbledore said sixth year," Nicole said.

"House?"

"What about a house?"

"What house are you going to be in?"

"…" Nicole gave him a very quizzical look to signal him to explain.

"There are four houses which you can be separated into, I'm in Gryffindor and also in my sixth year. The other ones are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Since you don't know what house you are in, you are probably going to be separated tonight."

"Cool."

"yeah…"

The silence continued until two people came into the compartment without knocking. One was a tall red-headed boy who was in desperate need of a hair cut and the other was a medium height girl who had bush brown hair.

"Harry, mate, we have been looking everywhere for you!" said the red-headed boy.

"The meeting is already over?" asked Harry

"Yeah, it was just the usual stuff… look after the others, show the first years where to go, be a role model, oh and there are also knew sixth years coming to Hogwarts this year."

"Noooo, really?" asked a sarcastic Alessia.

"Yeah, wait….have I met you before?"

At this the whole cabin burst our in laughter except for the red head.

"What? Did I miss something?"

Harry spoke up to save his friend from further embarrassment. "Ron, this is Alessia, Nicole, Wyatt, and Chris. This is my friend Ron and my other friend Hermoine." He said each name as he pointed to a different person. "They are also in Gryffindor and in sixth year."

"Hi Ron, we are, as you say, the new sixth years."

Ron's face reddened a little, but he quickly bounced back "Well hello then. I thought that I haven't met you before."

At the opportunity to make a girl friend, Hermoine spoke up. "Hey, if you need any help getting around school let me know. I can also help you catch up on your work if you want."

"Thanks, that would be great!" replied Nicole.

"What house did you say you were in again?"

"We didn't. Actually, we don't know yet."

"Oh, silly me, you're new here. I hope you're in Gryffindor."

"Me too, but the other houses don't sound that bad," said Alessia.

"Oh my god, I forgot, Ron! We have to make sure all of the kids are changed into their robes!"

"Yeah, yeah. See you guys later. Being a prefect is a pain in the-"Began Ron

"RON!" yelled Hermoine

"Bye, I have to go. Maybe we can meet up later."

"Yeah."

Nicole soon found that Hogwarts wasn't going to be as bad as she would have thought it to be. There were some nice people here, and she had already made some friends! The only part worrying her was the sorting of the houses. Where would she be put? As long as she was with her family she would be ok, and nobody would dare separate them….right?

..oo00oo..

Powerof3or4


	3. ch 2, Shes in where?

…oo00oo…

When the train came to a stop the Halliwells' eyes fell upon an enormous castle like building. The night was still young so the moon was making its way across the still lake.

"Come on, we have to go get a carriage before the big ones are gone." Harry's voice awoke them from their awe.

The Halliwells, being new, followed Harry to a group of horse drawn carriages. Upon further inspection Nicole realized that they were not exactly horses, but rather an animal similar to one.

"What are these?" she asked.

"You mean that you can see them?" responded Harry

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?"

"The only people who can see them are those who have witnessed a death."

"Oh, can you see them?"

"Yeah…" The line to get a carriage shortened as they became next up. "Look, there's Ron and Hermoine" he said, obviously changing the subject.

"Hey, sorry we're late, we had to convince a couple of first years that it was safe to go on the boat with Hagrid," said a breathless Hermoine.

Once the seven of them were in the carriage no one knew what to say. They were not technically friends yet, and if the new comers were placed in Slytherin the golden trio did not want to fraternize with the enemy.

Wyatt was never the one to enjoy silence, there always has to be talk for him to be comfortable. "What do you know about wandless magic?"

Harry and Ron both looked to Hermoine for support because she knew the answers to everything. "Not much," well at lest they thought she did. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I'm going to be teaching it and was wondering what your past professors have taught."

Ron cut in "You're teaching?"

"Unfortunately," said Chris

Hermoine ignored Chris's comment and went on, "We have never had that class before so everything will be new."

Was is just Chris, or did she actually seem happy for another class?

"I didn't know that, I guess I have a lot to teach then"

...oo00oo…

As they entered their new school, students were buzzing around while searching for old friends and looking over old enemies. There were students around every corner, slowly migrating toward the Great hall. In the middle of the chaos stood an old man with a long silver beard. He began to walk over to the newcomers.

"Ahhh, the Halliwell children. It is nice to meet you again. I was hoping to have a quick word with you." At this Ron, Hermoine, and Harry left them and went onto greet their old acquaintances.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, it is a pleasure to meet you again," said Wyatt in his best professional voice he could muster.

"As you are probably already aware we have houses here at Hogwarts. You will need to be placed in one tonight. If you would just wait at the back of the Great hall until I called you up that would be great. Wyatt, if you would please follow me." He walked off with Wyatt be his side before waiting for an answer.

They were not sure to as where the Great Hall was, but made a scientific guess. When they entered the back there were people seated in five different tables.

One held Dumbledore and Wyatt so they figured it was the teachers table. That one stood above the rest and at the head of the other tables. By the color of their robes they also figured that they were separated by houses.

The room was full with students by now and sounds of students reuniting filled the air. Many were hugging then taking a step back to admire a new haircut or how much they have grown. This all stopped, however, when Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. As always, before we begin our annual feast we must sort the new students. I would appreciate it if your attention be shifted to Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Albus. As I call your name please step up and take a seat on this stool. The sorting hat will then be placed on your head and decide where you are to be placed."

All attention was then shifted to a hat that was sitting on an old, wooden stool.

"Something is different this year for a number of reasons,

Realization will come with the change of the seasons.

The connection of houses must be reunited for the better

Before dearly beloveds are sent a sorrowing letter.

You must repress all of your hate

In order to seal the correct fate."

The past Hogwarts students and staff were used to a little bit longer songs, but given that the hat literally had a mind of its own they just took it on as another one of its "house unity" speeches and went on with the initiation ceremony.

"Anolock, Heather," the first name was called out as the nervous first year made her was towards the talking hat.

When the hat was placed upon her head it began to talk again, "You would do well in many of the houses, but I think I have the right one for you…HUFFLEPUFF!" As she rose to her feet she went towards the table that was screaming the loudest.

"Arnold, Sean,"

"…SLYTHERIN"

Now the students were chatting softly between each other, only listening to the house names that were being called out.

"Dryaman, Conor"

"…GRYFFINDOR"

At realizing there was someone being added to Gryffindor, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine cheered for whoever that someone was and went back to talking.

"What do you think about them?" asked Hermoine.

"You mean the new sixth years?" asked Ron

"Yeah,"

"Grunnold, Ashlan," Mrs. McGonagall said in the background.

Harry was the first to speak up, "I think there is something different about them, but I'm not sure what it is." Both of his friends looked at him with a weird expression on their face.

"What do you mean?" asked Rom.

"I don't know, I could just sense something."

"…HUFFLEPUFF"

"Oh, honestly Harry. You can never just think a person is normal, there always has to be something," put in Hermoine. She was excited about having some new people in her year, maybe they could be friends. Not that she didn't like her friendship with Harry and Ron, but sometimes she just needed a friend who was a girl.

"Klamanton, Autumn."

"You are probably right," said Harry

"SLYTHERIN"

As the last couple of students went up to the stool, the crowd became quiet again. When the last one was sorted into Ravenclaw Dumbledore stood up. "As you know, we have new first year students, but you may not know about our new sixth year students. If I could please have them come up to the front…" Chris, Nicole, and Alessia walked slowly towards the face of the room. "You will each go through the same process as you witnessed before." The old man sat down.

Mrs. McGonagall took his signal and began calling off names. "Halliwell, Chris"

As Chris sat on the stool all eyes were on him. "Well, well, well, I have heard a lot about you. You have been the main topic of many discussions. I see that you work hard, and are very loyal. Ahhh, but what's this? You have some very…disturbing experiences. In a bit of a rush, are we? Well then, only one place you can go…GRYFFINDOR!"

Chris moved his eyes to the table that Harry, Ron and Hermoine sat at. The hall was silent for a moment, unlike the previous situations. For a moment he did not know what to do, but then he heard one person cheer from the gold and maroon table, he had a feeling who it was. Slowly, more people began clapping and it became loud, just like before. As he made his way to the table he angled in and sat next to the golden trio.

"Halliwell, Nicole"

Glad that she was not the hats first victim, she took a step towards the stool. All she could think about was how she wanted to be with Chris, how much she _needed_ to be with Chris. Coming here was bad enough, she did not want to have her family split up.

"My, what an exciting day! I never thought I would see the day that people like you would return to Hogwarts, and three of them? Are you sure you want to go there? Your mind is made up? But you would be great in- are you sure? Beca- I see we have one with a temper here. Fine, have it your way…GRYFFINDOR!"

This time her new house table took no time at all to clap for her. She felt relaxed now that that was over with, but was still uptight about her cousin. By now everyone expected the last Halliwell to be placed in Gryffindor, after all both of her family members were in there. Just look at the Weasleys, all of them are or have been in the same house.

"Halliwell-Turner, Alessia"

She wasted no time in getting to the stool. Once the hat was on her head the students began to quiet down again. "What do we have here? You are one of them and a --, I see. Very different. I am torn in where to place you. Spawn of both sides of equal power. …very very different… How about – I know you want to be placed there with them but I cannot deny your heritage. I must place you where I think is best," there seemed to be a struggle in power here, and the kids realized this. Many had ever seen anyone argue with "the" hat, so this was a new thing, "My decision is final you will be plac – and what are you going to do about it? Kill me? I am but a mere hat…I know you want to, but your past does not lie…SLYTHERIN!"

This has shocked the whole student body, but no one more than Nicole. _Of course! _She thought to herself, _How could I have been so blind, after all, she is the daughter of the Source of all Evil! And to think that everything was going to be okay. Is there something I can do? It does not look like the hat will budge on its position, but maybe with a spell…_It was no use, what was done was done so Alessia made her way over to her new table.

…oo00oo…

Powerof3or4


	4. Ch 3, The feast

Previously:

_Of course! _She thought to herself, _How could I have been so blind, after all, she is the daughter of the Source of all Evil! And to think that everything was going to be okay. Is there something I can do? It does not look like the hat will budge on its position, but maybe with a spell…_It was no use, what was done was done so Alessia made her way over to her new table.

…::oo00oo::…

_How could this be happening? How will I live? _To Nicole this was no exaggeration; Alessia was her life-line. When ever she need someone to talk to she was always there. They even shared a room so they were practically together twenty-four/seven. This was going to be a major adjustment from what she was used to. She was snapped back into reality when she felt someone poking her.

"You there?" asked Harry

Nicole was about to burst into tears, but she would never let that show. "Wha- yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was just wondering if you were ok,"

"Yeah, I am fine." This was obviously a lie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

Once Dumbledore stood up the murmuring came to a halt. "I will not keep your stomachs empty any longer, tuck in," As Dumbledore took his seat at the head table, piles of homemade food appeared.

There was anything from pasta to pumpkin juice to chocolate chunk brownies, but Nicole was in no mood for eating. Instead she just put some food on her plate and picked at it. She made sculptures with her mashed potatoes and log cabins with her green beans.

"Nicole," said Chris,

"Nicole," he said again,

"Nicole," She finally looked up to see Chris staring at her.

"What?"

"You know that everything will be ok, don't you?"

"How can you say that? Alessia and I are supposed to be the inseparable ones. We are the gruesome twosome, friends for life,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But just think about how Alessia has it, you have me, she has nobody."

"Whatever,"

Chris was not going to let his little sister, by five minutes, ruin his fun. He was at Hogwarts to meet new people and get to know more about magic. He could even talk to people his own age about magic! Of course it wasn't his type of magic, but it was magic none the less.

"So Chris, what's your story?" asked Ron.

Hermoine elbowed him in the ribs. "Ron! I swear, you are so blunt sometimes."

"What, it's not like you don't want to know," he turned his attention back to Chris, "So, you show up in sixth year and the sorting hat talks about you and your family like you are different from the rest of us, what's the deal?"

"Well, what do you want to know?" He couldn't tell them everything, but he could tell them the basics. Before he left for Hogwarts him and his family sat down and talked about all of their family history, what they could and could not tell people. The stuff they could not tell them they had to create cover-ups so as not to blow there cover.

"Why in sixth year?"

This was an easy one, "Well, we lived in the, I think you call it muggle, world. Dumbledore picked up on our magic and invited us to Hogwarts. He said that for some reason our invitations got lost in his office when we were supposed to be invited in first year, so he just invited us now."

This was news to Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. In all the time they have known Dumbledore he rarely lost or forgot things important things, but it was not an unbelievable lie, so they bought into it, for now.

"So if you lived in the muggle world, then have you ever used a wand?" asked Harry.

"Our parents are witc-wizards so they taught us." Before he and his family came to Hogwarts they had to do make-up work during the summer. The line in-between where the ministries magic stopped and the Halliwell's magic started was a very blurred one. But just in case that there was a problem with the ministry Dumbledore cleared the students so that they could practice without interruptions from power-hungry officials.

The part that most excited Chris was when his Family took a trip down to Diagon Ally. He then discovered that his family owned a vault in some type of banking system run by goblins. Inside held gold that reached the ceilings, along with some random items. The vault had been passed down from generation to generation in hopes that the Halliwells' would someday return to the wizerding world.

"That's cool," said Ron.

"Yeah"

Soon stomachs were stuffed and plates were cleared. Dumbledore backed out his chair and stood, as he did so the Great Hall silenced in Respect of the old man. "Good evening, I hope that this year will be just as good as ever. I know that all of you will be following the rules set out by Mr. Flinch and the rest of the facility members," at this he stole a glance to the Gryffindor table, "Please remember that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, after all it is called forbidden for a reason. Schedules will be passed out at breakfast tomorrow. All sixth years are required to have a meeting with their head of house to discuss classes that you will want to take. I am looking forward to this year. If I could please have the Prefects show the first years where to go that would be lovely. I shall see you all tomorrow."

The Great Hall erupted with noise. All of the older students feet began traveling them on there automatic route that they have had to take for many years, while Hermoine and Ron stayed behind to gather up all of the anxious looking first years.

As Chris walked alongside his sister Nicole, he wondered if he should tell their mom about what happened, but Nicole was a big girl. No one could mess with her. To anyone besides family members it would appear that nothing was wrong with Nicole, just another happy-go-lucky teen. But because of their tight connection he could tell that Nicole was struggling a bit.

The Gryffindor group approached a wall painting, which was moving to Chris's surprise. "What's the password?" he heard someone say.

"Charmed"

The portal swung open and in walked two decedents on the ever-famous Charmed ones.

…:::oo000oo:::…

Powerof3or4


	5. Ch 4, Learning to Deal

Previously on When Hogwarts Becomes Charmed…

_As Chris walked alongside his sister Nicole, he wondered if he should tell their mom about what happened, but Nicole was a big girl. No one could mess with her. To anyone besides family members it would appear that nothing was wrong with Nicole, just another happy-go-lucky teen. But because of their tight connection he could tell that Nicole was struggling a bit._

_The Gryffindor group approached a wall painting, which was moving to Chris's surprise. "What's the password?" he heard someone say._

"_Charmed" _

_The portal swung open and in walked two decedents of the ever-famous Charmed ones. _

…::oo00oo::…

Upon waking up many thought ran through Alessia's head. The first question that popped into her mind was where the Hell am I? Upon looking around the room she noticed some peculiar items. Her bed was replaced by a much larger one with curtains on the outside of it. Her old brown and pink bed spread was gone and a green and silver one took its place. It was then she remembered that she was in Hogwarts. The second thing that came to mind was that Nicole was not by her side. Images from yesterday came spiraling back to her and she realized that Nicole was in Gryffindor, not Slytherin with her. As she got up she also noticed that the others in her dorm were still sleeping so she quietly got ready and made her way towards her new common room carrying a book.

Being that it was so early, the common room was empty when she arrived. She chose a large chair that was hidden in a alcove, which was just perfect for her. She usually woke up at this time in the morning, around fiveish, because she liked the piece and quiet. Even though she was a "hard core" girl she still enjoys her privacy. If she was at home she would most likely be in the basement working out or making up her own spells. Since she was in fact not, she chose to read a book and "get a way" from it all.

The adventure which she was about to embark on included escaping death, faking death, finding riches, and even painting a fence. Meeting up with Tom Sawyer was one of her favorite pass times. Maybe it was because he was always getting into trouble, maybe it was because he could always get out of it, maybe it was because Tom was so outspoken, but whatever it was, the book engulfed her in a world of chaos and longing. Her family knew that when she was in this world it was better to leave her in there and not disturb.

"Interesting choice of book" commented a voice which startled Alessia out of her "world". "Why do you think so?" she asked with her eyes still making contact with the book.. She was not about to be mean to one of the only people that had made and attempt to talk to her, after all, she was going to be living with them for two years. Upon looking up from the page when she finished her paragraph she noticed that the boy sitting across from her on the couch had eyes the color of ice, which were complemented highly by his illuminating blonde hair.

"I just picture you as more of a Roald Dahl fan." Continued the blonde hair god. "For your information, I am a very intelligent individual Mr…..." Alessia did not like the fact that he basically insulted her reading skills. Yes, she enjoyed his books, but that was when she was at a third grade reading level back home.

"The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," _Well that was not James Blondish at all,_ she sighed to herself. "Aren't you going to ask my name?" This guy was certainty getting on her nerves. "Why?" he asked "I already know." "Well what is it?" you ask in return.

"Your name is Alessia Turner-Halliwell, you have previously lived in the United States, your mother's name is Phoebe Halliwell, You are cousins with those other two Haliwells' who have been put in Gryffindor, and your other cousin is teaching here at Hogwarts." Said Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. At this point Alessia was scared that he might already know about her powers. If you could know the other information why couldn't he know about her wiccan past? She was, of course, not going to let her worrying show though. "What couldn't find out any information on my father or my dead bird and dog?"

Draco's short lived victory moment was gone. He thought he was pretty swift finding out that information as soon as he did, but Alessia is not easily impressed. "You are different."

_You are different…you are different…_ What the hell was that supposed to mean? Alessia had met this guy less than twenty four hours ago and he was already calling her different? "Different how?" she asked.

"Well, first of all you are reading. Not that you have probably noticed yet, but most of the girls in our house _don't _read. Second of all, I can hold a decent conversation with you without you complaining about breaking a nail. Third of all, the hat said you were different and last, but not least I can just tell." He said.

"Oh come on, you are making the girls in this house sound so superficial. I bet they are not that bad." She said, hoping that Draco was not right. "You can form your own opinion about them, but by just doing that you are a step ahead of them," said Draco with sincerity in his voice. If that was true then Alessia was in for a long two years. He got up from the couch and started walking towards the boys dormitories. "See you later, Becky" and with that he was off.

_Becky? Wha- Ohhh_ It registered in Alessia's head that he was using this opportunity to show off a little. So he had read _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, _proving that he was not so illiterate himself. _What he saying that I was like Becky?_ She wondered. She didn't see how, but who knows how the minds of Slytherins work.

…:::ooo000ooo:::…

While Nicole was getting ready she had come across two things in her mind and had decided what she was going to do about them. The first thing was what she was going to do now that Alessia was not in her house. After long thought she came to the conclusion that it would be good for her. This way she could be independent and maybe Alessia could even introduce her to some of the Slytherin boys. Being diverse was a good thing…right? The second thing that crept into her mind was that since she was going to be separate for Alessia she would need new friends. This did not take much thinking though, she had already come across some very nice people already and decided that they would do. Chris had already taken a liking to them and vise versa. It would not be hard to become included in their "group". After putting on her new robes she scooted downstairs into her common room and on her way to breakfast.

She made her way slowly over to the table that would be hers for the next two years. Getting a start on the whole "new friends" thing, she greeted everyone with excitement in her voice. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I couldn't figure out how to work the shower." Everyone except for Chris laughed at this. It was probably because Chris couldn't figure out how to work it either. "That's okay, I just got down here myself," said Hermoine who had her hair down today. "Here is your schedule."

The schedules looked different this year to the returning sixth years due to the fact that this was they year that they started to take advanced courses. The courses that are on their schedules depended on their scores of their O.W.L.s and what profession they wish to take up after Hogwarts. The Halliwells' took their OWLs during the summer right after the intense training they undertook. As Nicole over looked her schedule she noticed that she would be taking advanced Potions, Defense Against the Dark arts –her favorite class-, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Ruins, and the mandatory class, Wandless magic. Hermoine was in all of her classes, and Harry and Chris were in most of hers, but she had few with Ron due to him taking the not-so-advanced route. As far as she could tell It would be a pretty good year.

"Ha, I knew it!!! I knew it!!" cried Harry while pointing accusingly at his paper. "What did you know?" asked a curious Hermoine, although she had a guess as to what the answer would be. "We have double Potions today after lunch with the Slytherins. Of course we do, why wouldn't we?"

Nicole could not help but notice a bitter sound in his voice, "What is so wrong with that? I love making potions, my mom thought me how."

"Just wait till you have it with Professor Snape, it will not be the same. He will also be bloody hard on us because we are with his house." Said Harry who knew this from experience.

Again, Nicole could detect coldness in his voice, "What is so bad about Slytherin?" She was soon greeted with the open-mouths of Ron and Harry. Ron was the first to get a grip on his hatred, "Well, for starters they are the most selfish, arrogant, pricks around!" without realizing that he was attacking Alessia he continued "They are Voldemort's followers for Christ sake!"

Hermoine interrupted quietly before he could make any more mistakes, "Ron, stop it." "Stop what? Hermoine, you know as well as I do that" he stopped mid-sentence when sharp pain in his right foot registered. "What the bloody hell was that for, Hermoine?" Without anymore words she motioned her head towards Nicole and back to the Slytherin table where he noticed the girl who stood by Nicole's side the previous night. "Oh"

Breakfast continued on with the conversation mounding to only "Could you pass the butter?" or "Want to hand me the juice?" The Dining hall slowly cleared out as students began getting ready for their first class of the year. Nicole, thankfully, didn't have class till after lunch, which gave her time take a quick nap and visit Wyatt, I mean _Professor _Wyatt.

…:::ooo000ooo:::…

**Powerof3or4**


	6. Ch 5, Getting to know the works

"Wyatt!" Nicole had not seen Wyatt for a whole 12 hours and she was already missing him.

"Hey Nikki, what's up?" Wyatt had not had a chance to talk to Nicole about the whole separate house issue. He knew how close they were. After years of them staying up late to catch him coming home with a date, playing pranks on him, and just plain messing with him, how could he not?

"Nothing much, I just came to see how you are and hang out for a while. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, actually I wouldn't mind it if you helped me plan some of my class. I just can't figure it out. I mean yeah, sure I teach them about doing things without wands, but how am I going to do it without revealing our powers?"

"Wel,l just do things around our powers. Like spells. You can show them the object of objection spell, that one will go over great. Oh! How about the to find a lost wit- never mind. I was going to say we could summon mom and Aunt Phoebe and Paige so they could explain some stuff too, but we can't tell them about being our kind of witch, which includes demons."

"Yeah, but you just gave me a great idea!"

"I know I am of brilliance, but what are you talking about?"

"I could summon someone," Wyatt could see it now, student sitting there in amazement as he brought back someone's dead grandparents or dog.

"That would be cool, but don't you think you should check with Dumbledore first?" While Nicole was one for fun, she was also very practical. Never doing anything that could get you in trouble.

"I don't know why he would mind, but I will ask him anyway. Hey, don't you have a class right now?"

"Oh shit! I am going to be late!"

Wyatt whipped up a piece of paper, "Don't worry about it, you were helping me plan class. It is the least I could do."

"Thanks!" Nicole gave Wyatt a quick peck on the cheek and scurried down the hallway.

…:::ooo000ooo:::…

"Ahh, Miss. Halliwell, how nice of you to join us," greeted Professor Snape, "20 points from Gryffindor."

"But Sir, I have a pass." Nicole was going to fight this. There was no way she was going to get a bad rep on the first day of classes.

Snape strode forward and received the parchment. It was, indeed, a real pass. "Fine, take you seat then."

As Nicole looked over the room she noticed that Alessia was waving her over to a table. _See, everything will be alright_ she told herself. Making her way to sit next to her, she noted that a blonde hair, blue eyed Slytherin was staring at Alessia from behind. "Don't look now, but I think someone has a crush on you," she informed Alessia.

"Really, you think?" Alessia was not one to go all googley eyed over a guy. Usually they went all over her. With her long brown hair and slender body from working out, how could they not? But that is exactly why she tended to stay away from boys, because they just saw her looks. She has had her heart broke one to many times from horny teenage boys.

Before Nikki could answer back, the greasy haired teacher began to lecture them. "Today you will all be making a potion to reveal the truth. It is also known as Veritaserum. Directions are on the board, begin."

"So do you know him?" Nicole could still feel the stares on the back of her head.

"Who?" asked Alessia as if it weren't the most obvious thing in the world.

She swore, sometimes Alessia could be so dumb, "The guy behind you."

"Well…kind of. I met him this morning." Alessia was not one to brag. Even if she was on the best terms with Brad Pitt she would still act as if it was nothing.

"Ahh, I see," That was one thing that Nicole envied about Alessia, she was always turning heads, and not just guy heads. Many of the girls at their old school idolized her. For what? No one really knew.

"Have you met anyone?" Alessia could sense this conversation going somewhere where she was not prepared to go right now. Meeting a boy is not that big to her, but for her to take interest in a boy was. Not that she was saying that she was interested-or was she?

"If you mean boyfriend material…then I don't know, but there are some nice kids here. They are the ones Chris is by," Nikki pointed over towards her brother, "Harry, Ron, and Hermoine."

Those names sounded familiar to Lesha, "The ones we met on the train?"

"Yeah," how could Nicole forget the day which she embarked to the crazy place.

Alessia watched the others around the room concentrating on their potions very hard – wait – the potion. Riiiigghhht. Back to that…"Do you want to get the ingredients while I set up the caldron?"

"Yeah. Don't you wonder why they always make potions instead of spells? It just seams so much harder." Nicole left off on her way to the ingredient filled cabinet.

As Nicole walked away Alessia felt a tap on her soldier. Turinging around she was the same blond hair/blue eyed boy Nicole was talking about. Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you talking to her?" the way he spat out the word her made Alessia want to cringe.

"Who?"

Draco knew well who this "who" was, but that was still not a reason to be civil to her. "Your cousin."

"You mean Nikki?"

"If that is her name."

"Why?" he was really starting to test her patience.

"Because she is a Gryffindor," _duh!_

"….so?"

"So, you are a Slytherin, we don't associate with people like that."

Alessia was really starting to get annoyed. Who was he to say who she could and couldn't socialize with? "Like what?"

"Mudblood lovers. They just – just don't talk to them, okay?" This was not going to help Alessia's anger level.

"Mr. Malfoy, you cannot tell me who to communicate with. I could talk to Hitler if I chose to…not that he would probably mean anything to you, but anyways…you have no right to tell me what to do. She is my cousin, therefore I can talk to her I wish.

Alessia turned back around to find her cousin returning with an armful of various components, "What was that all about?"

In her mind Alessia was balancing the idea of telling her what really happened back and forth. Bringing up the different house issue could be a sore subject right now being that it was so new. Deciding against it, she changed her focus back to the task they were supposed to be dealing with. "Hey, doesn't this sound familiar?"

Looking over the potion ingredients Nicole too remembered the concoction. Her previous question would go unanswered. "Yeah, we made this potion before, except we called it something different," This did not at all surprise her. Sure, these people used wands and her family used words, but she realized something. Potions were the universal "Language" of magic. It was kind of like how scientists all use the Genus and Species name for animals so they could identify the creature by their scientific name, no matter what language the scientist spoke.

"Wow, look at all of these extra steps we have to do," Growing up with her Aunt Piper, Alessia learned all of the possible knowledge about potion making. One of the tips her aunt always used was to never be too precise and just go with the flow. This book did not such thing. It even had you counting the number of times you stirred the pot!

"Heh, that is a lot. Do you think to should just do it our way?" There way was of course a LOT shorter. Nicole just hoped that it would turn out the same as the rest.

Alessia was certainty not going to do any more work then necessary. "Yeah, and if we screw it up then we know to just follow the stupid book next time."

"True,"

The two began working, throwing in the ingredients one at a time and not once looking in their book. Soon enough they were done with the project. Not knowing what to do, Alessia turned around to ask the only person she had spoken one word to on her side of the room what to do. "Draco?"

No answer, "Draco?"

Still no answer, "Draco?" this time it was just loud enough to catch Snape's ear.

"Miss Turner, May I ask why you are trying to distract young Malfoy from his work?"

"It's Halliwell-Turner and I was not _trying _to distract him, I was just wondering what to do."

Snape did not like to be corrected, so in return he took on an even sharper tone, "Well, what you are supposed to be doing is working on the assignment. Is there a problem? If you need extra help I offer make up lessons – "

_Did he really just insult me right there? _Well maybe it wasn't so much as an insult as a shoot down, if there is a difference. Interrupting him, Alessia continued, "I do not need extra lessons, if anything I would think that I should be placed in an _advanced_ class."

The entire class's eyes were now resting on Alessia and Snape. "And what would make you think that you deserve to be in advanced placement even though this is the advanced class?"

This was the advanced class? Alessia would hate to see what the regular class was like, "Well _sir, _Nicole and I are already done with our potion while the rest of the class is still on step three."

"Done? Already? I hardly think that you are able to be done this fast."

Nicole was starting to dislike this teacher more then she already had. Was he seriously implying that their potion skills were not extremely good, but lying too? "Well you can check it if you want, it's done," she just hoped it was done right.

"Let me see about this," Snape walked slowly over to the cauldron as to make sure that he was not displaying curiosity to weather they were really done or not. Upon closer inspection he noticed that the potion was indeed the right color, but surly they could not have finished it that quickly. It was impossible!

Being so sure of himself he decided to test it. Grabbing the nearby ladle he scooped up a little amount and drank approximately a teaspoon. "If you are so sure of yourself Miss Halliwell (this time he was directing his comment towards Nicole) then fire away."

"Umm…" not knowing what to say she asked the first question that came to mind, "How often do you shower?"

To Snape's displeasure his mouth opened up to give his student the answer, "Once every other week," at this comment the classes eyes widened in surprise that the potion was actually working.

Alessia always knew how to take advantages of situations, so she was the first one to shout another question, "What is your middle name?"

"Leslie," once again Snape's eyes widened, but he could make no movement to stop what was already in progress. Questions began shooting out from every which way.

"What is your favorite color?"

"…light purple…"

"How old are you?"

"…39…." (note: that is not his real age, but I have looked everywhere and cannot find it)

"Am I your favorite student?" (asked, of course by Draco)

"….yes…."

"Who is your least favorite student?"

" ….Goyle….." This response surprised everyone because the answer was of course to be thought of as Harry.

"How late do you stay up?"

"….midnight…."

"Have you watched a tv before?"

"…yes…"

"Have you been to Ireland?"

"….no…"

"Do you have the Death eater mark of your arm?"

"…yes…" Everyone was silent.

You could hear a pin drop.

From a mile away.

All of a sudden, an enraged voice took over, "Class dismissed."

…:::ooo000ooo:::…

Thank you to my many readers,

Powerof3or4


	7. Ch 6, Secrets

_Previously on _When Hogwarts Becomes Charmed:

_"Have you been to Ireland?"_

_"….no…"_

_"Do you have the Death eater mark of your arm?" _

_"…yes…" Everyone was silent. _

_You could hear a pin drop. _

_From a mile away._

_All of a sudden, an enraged voice took over, "Class dismissed." _

…:::ooo000ooo:::…

Alessia's point

_Well that class was certainty interesting _thought Alessia. Sure, there had been rumors about Professor Snape being a death eater, but for him to confirm it was a different story. During the summer when she was in "training" to come to Hogwarts she had read up on just about everything. She remembered the Dark Lord, or Lord Voldemort and that people mostly referred to him as He-Who-Much-Not-Be-Named. Being one of his followers was probably not the best idea. Nor, was it probably the best career move.

But then again, wouldn't Professor Dumbledore already know about it? That man appeared to know everything, which could be a scary thought if she didn't respect and trust the old wizard with all of her heart.

Walking into the Dinning Hall, she realized that she didn't know where to sit. There was the Gryffindor table that held Nicole and Chris. On the other side there was the Slytherin table where she was _supposed_ to sit at, and of course, there was Draco.

Deciding that it would be best not to direct anymore attention to herself, she strode over to the table with a green and silver banner above it. One side of the table sat Draco with his groupies meaning Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. Wherever Draco went along came Pansy, so naturally she was sitting by him, as well as her best mate Millicent. Looking to the other side of the table, Alessia spotted three girls who were also in her year. _They look friendly enough. _There were not many potential friends in Slytherin. Sure there was Pansy, but…eww. She had only had the pleasure of engaging in a real conversation once, and it was not that pleasurable. Millicent was ruled out by association with Pansy. Not that she didn't mind younger people, but the other years (excluding 7th, because they were too busy) were hard to become friends with because of the different class schedules. So there they were….sitting at the end of the table.

Sucking it up, she walked over to the three girls and not knowing if it was okay, asked the group if she could sit down.

One of the girls took to staring at her like she was under her, way under her. Alessia took note of that glare and decided to practice it later in case it came in handy.

"Don't mind her," _at least one girl is nice_ thought Alessia, "she doesn't have any manners. Of course you can sit down."

At this point Alessia wanted to hug the girl for her generosity and kindness, especially her kindness. She found out that it fell short in Slytherin. "Thanks"

The girl continued, "I am Alissa Creetny, that's Reggie Blam, and that's Sarah Brankin,"

As Alessia looked over the girls, she couldn't help but take in their appearances. Alissa was about 5'7'', long blonde hair, and a sense of style that could make Paris Hilton look bad, not that she doesn't do that to herself. She had about the same honey eyes as Alessia.

Reggie on the other hand, was stunning, but she carried herself in a different manner. She had a surfer-girl style with sandy hair that went down past her waist and intense brown eyes.

Lastly was Sarah, the one with rude manners. She had green eyes, short black hair, and was about 5'5''. The most predominant feature was her eyes by far.

"Hi, I'm Alessia," as she sat down she noticed a pair of ice blue eyes staring her way, at the other end of the table. The last time she talked to Draco was right before the whole Snape incident. Speaking of that, why isn't she getting bombarded with questions about it? She would have thought that the whole school would have heard of it by now. "I have a question, did you guys hear about the Snape fiasco?"

The girls shared quizzical looks, "No, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind."

…:::ooo000ooo:::…

Nicole's point

"That was sooo funny," Ron was once again talking with his mouthful.

"Are you talking about yesterday with Snape?" asked Nicole while coming to sit down at their table.

"No, what about Snape?" Harry gave Nikki a look telling her to go on.

"What-yesterday…truth potion…?"

"…still have no clue what you are talking about,"

"Never mind then," _how could he not remember? _Just then Nicole received a message in her head in the voice of Alessia "_meet me in the Owlery after you are done eating"_ This was one power that all of the Charmed children shared, telekinesis in the mind. "_Okay_"

After telling the others that she forgot her books, Nicole made her way up to the Owlery. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Does anyone remember the potions class incident that you have talked to?" Alessia had a class in about ten minutes and wanted to get to the point.

_Ohhh, so that is what this is about_, "Yeah, I was wondering about that. I asked Harry and Ron this morning, but neither of them had any recollection of it."

"Same here. I think Snape cast a memory spell."

"But then why didn't it affect us?"

"It could have to do with us being different. Maybe we're immune to it or something."

At this statement the mind of one Slytherin hiding in the shadows began to turn. _Different? I thought she was different from the moment she came here…but what does __she__ mean? _

"Yeah, that's probably it," Nicole could think of no other explanation. "Sorry to make this meeting so short, but I promised Harry and the others that I would meet them and they will get suspicious if I take too long."

"No, that's okay. I have to go to."

The girls gave each other a quick hug and Nicole took off, leaving Alessia standing by her owl, midnight. "You can come out now you know," She heard small footsteps making their way towards her.

"How did you know?"

Turning around, Alessia came face-to-face with her own stalker, "I know many things, Mr. Malfoy. I would not underestimate me if I were you."

"Or what? You are going to get all –different- on me?" Draco was a smart guy, he knew not to come out and ask what she was talking about. This provided her with an opportunity to tell him. If she did not then it would just serve as a reminder that he knew something about her, not the whole truth, but something.

"You could put it like that," she was not going to play into his trap.

"I see, well I may just have to take my chances with that,"

"Okay, but to be fair I warned you."

"Warned me? Is that a threat?"

"It is if you want it to be," During this playful banter they had somehow managed to come closer to one another. Because of the height difference, Alessia came up to Draco's nose. This served as a disadvantage for her, seeing as how she was trying to intimidate him.

"Well what if I want it to be something different?" He could smell her hair now.

"Hmmm, that's a good question. I will have to get back to you later on that," with that she twisted on her left foot and descended down the stairs.

Noticing the time, Draco realized that he was supposed to be in class now. When he caught up to Alessia, he grabbed her wrists. "Follow me; we are going to be late. I know some short cuts."

Without waiting for an answer, he took off sprinting down the corridor. They wove their way in between other students and dodged the stone pillars. Finally they reached their destiny; Transfiguration.

"Miss Turner, Mr. Malfoy, how pleasant of you to join us," Mrs. McGonagall seamed to be lecturing the students, "I am going to use you two as an example. I will not tolerate _any _tardiness. I will, however, take pity on you both since it is the first week back. This time I will only give you detention, next time I will also take away points."

_Great, just great; it's only the first week and I am already in trouble. Not to mention that I have detention. With Draco._ Alessia did not like this whole Hogwarts thing so far. Back home you went to school and then came home. Here you can't do that, you are stuck with everyone for 24/7. Her everyone in this case was Draco. She would eat with him, see him in classes, and sleep with him (not sexually of course). Oh the madness.

"There are seats open in the back, please take your seat," Mrs. McGonagall then returned to addressing the entire class, "Now, to turn your shoe laces into a biscuit, you will have to concentrate. Making food is a rather difficult task, so it should not be taken lightly…"

The two seats that were open in the back just happened to be next to each other. _Perfect._ When Alessia sat down, she made sure that it was evident that she wanted nothing to do with Draco. Scooting as far away as possible from him, she placed her eyes on the front of the room. Unfortunately for her, Draco had other intentions. "Turner…I have heard that name before."

"I don't doubt that you have," _what if he knows? _Alessia didn't want to be known here for her parents, she wanted to be herself. The problem with Draco is that he would probably be impressed with the fact that her father is the source of all evil and not afraid.

"Are you going to tell me where I have heard of it before?" Draco knew it was of importance, he just didn't know how it was.

"No, now be quiet," He was once again testing her patience.

"What if I'm not?"

Alessia's hand rose in the air, "Mrs. McGonagall, may I sit in the front, I forgot my glasses today." This was not true, because she did not have glasses, but if it got her away from Draco then she did.

"You will not need them today because you will be following the book. Please remember to bring them in the future." Alessia could tell that the professor was getting easily annoyed with her.

"Glasses, huh?" asked, once again, the very annoying blond.

"yes, you know the things you read with?"

"Well that's funny, being how you didn't need them yesterday morning when you were reading." This, of course, caused a smirk to appear on his lips.

"Draco"

"yes"

"Just shut up."

"I will on one condition"

"What would that be?"

"Tell me where I know your last name from."

"It is a very powerful name in the magic world" This was true. She didn't specify _which_ magic world.

"Aww, come on. That's too broad."

"Draco," this time she didn't wait for an answer, "If you don't drop it, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Just what might those actions be?" He was getting to her and he knew it.

Sometimes when a person is faced with a decision to do the wrong or right thing, a dilemma forms in their mind. On one hand, the wrong thing would leave them with a feeling of just, but your mind is overcome with guilt. The right thing is what it is…right. It doesn't leave you feeling like a good person, how most people play it out, it just leaves you. In this case the right thing would be to ignore Draco, but that would leave Alessia_ just_ feeling and that didn't sit right with her. Going against her conscious she mumbled a spell under her breath.

"_May minds of mischief unfold around thy _

_Let their mouth unravel for all to hear. _

_Outer mind shell be gone, and be replace with inner."_

Draco did not know what hit him. Without meaning to, his hand rose into the air. An exasperated McGonagall answered it "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I like biscuits," _What the hell? _

"I am sure you do Draco, most people do," She somehow managed not to roll her eyes when she directed them back to the student body. "Now, for this spell yo-Yes, Draco," This time her address was not in a question format; it was in a challenge. "Chocolate chip are my favorite."

By this time Draco's mind was spinning out of control. This was so not like him. His demeanor was gone and replaced with a child's.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you are done telling the class of your preference, I would like to get back to the lesson."

"I also like the no bake ones the house elves make at dinner."

"That is enough. If you disrupt my class one more time with any of your nonsense, you are going to be on your way to the headmaster's office." "Did you know that my nickname was Dray, Dragon, and Drag when I was little."

"MR. MALFOY," She took the time to make herself poised again, "Report to the headmaster's office at once."

Draco stood up with a bewildered look on his face. When he turned his head ninety degrees, he spotted a smirk. What was odd was that he was not looking into the mirror, no, he was looking at Alessia. In this moment of confusion he forgot to collect his belongings and took off without another word.

Powerof3or4


	8. Ch 7, Detention with Dray

_Previously on _When Hogwarts Becomes Charmed:

_"Did you know that my nickname was Dray, Dragon, and Drag when I was little." _

_"MR. MALFOY," She took the time to make herself poised again, "Report to the headmaster's office at once."_

_Draco stood up with a bewildered look on his face. When he turned his head ninety degrees, he spotted a smirk. What was odd was that he was not looking into the mirror, no, he was looking at Alessia. In this moment of confusion he forgot to collect his belongings and took off without another word. _

Alessia had not spoken to Draco since her little spell fiasco, although she had heard quite a lot about it. For only happening today she was a little surprised that over half the school knew about it. Whenever the topic of "Dragon" came up she just "happened" to go into a coughing episode, which was really just masking her laughter.

Unfortunately for her, she could no longer avoid Draco. Detention was in an hour and Alessia was by no means looking forward to it. Not only did she have to suffer whatever torture McGonagall threw upon her, but also Draco's presence.

"So, Alessia, where were you and Draco before you showed up late for class?" Reggie asked while picking at her salad. Alessia envied her for only having some green leaves for dinner. She could never do that, she needed some substance to keep her motor running.

"I was in the Owlery with my cousin and Draco just happened to be there." Alessia did not speak of her conversation with him. That seemed a little…personal.

At the mention of "cousin" Sarah's face scrunched into a knot. "Do you, like, hang out with _her_?" This was the second time that Alessia got scolded for hanging out with her own flesh and blood, "Well she is my cousin, why wouldn't I?" "It's just that she's one of _them_," The only them that Alessia knew of was the Elders, and Nicole certainty wasn't one of them, "Them?"

"You know, mudblood lovers, blood traitors…Gryffindors. We don't associate with them." Sarah spoke as if she just ate a paint chip, including the facial expressions that accompany it.

Alissa spoke for the first time since they all sat down, "Sarah, just let it go. It's not like she can help if they are related." She then gave Alessia a pleading look to not argue with her.

This was all new to Alessia. Back at her old school Nicole and her were welcomed together, they were invited to the same parties and had the same friends. Here they didn't. Alessia was just starting to realize that this year was going to be _a lot _different. "I'll see you guys later, I have to be in detention in fifteen minuets."

The comfortable silence in the room was something Nicole was definitely not used to. The sound of Wyatt and Chris arguing was long gone, as was the throbbing walls that hid Alessia's abundant music supply. Yes, things were definitely changing; some for the good…and others not.

Nicole looked in the mirror to find herself looking rather frumpy. Her usually perky self looked beaten and worn. This would not do. She took her hair brush and ran it through the matted blonde mess. Her hair fell past her shoulders and breasts and landed on her belly button. After she chose to keep it down, she moved onto her make-up. Mascara and eyeliner was a must, but only to outline her honey eyes. Other make-up was unnecessary, for she had a beauty of her own. After all, she was Piper's daughter.

Backing away from her reflection, she took note of her outfit. Now that, on the other hand, did not need to be changed. Her black tank-top fit her curves nicely so it outlined her figure, but was not too tight for flashy was not her thing. She was wearing her favorite pair of leans, perfect for a night out in town. Unfortunately, she could not go to town, but she was sure she could find something to occupy her time with.

"Professor," Alessia nodded her head in acknowledgement

"Miss Turner," replied McGonagall, "As soon as your partner in crime gets here we can start your detention."

Choosing the closest chair to her, Alessia plopped down. _I am in no shape or form his "partner". Of course I am waiting for him, why wouldn't I be? _Draco entered the room looking rather smug. _Speak of the Devil…_

"I am glad you can join us, Mr. Malfoy. Since you were twenty-three minutes late, you will stay twenty-three minutes after," Alessia's face erupted with a smirk, "That goes for you too, Alessia. I am sorry but you both must suffer for his irresponsibility. For this detention you will be cleaning the classroom. I am going easy on you because it is the first time you got in trouble this year. However, remember that this is the first cleaning this room has had all summer, so I expect it to be up to standards. I have a meeting I need to be attending, so I would appreciate it if you two didn't get into any trouble while I am gone," this time it was Draco's turn for a smirk to play onto his face, "The door will unlock when it is time for you to leave, your wands will be outside the door."

"Why would our wands be out there?" Draco was quite used to his wand. Not having it by his side was like not having socks with shoes.

"This is so I can ensure you do not use magic to clean," Alessia did not mind since she was used to doing the majority of things by hand, for if she used magic that would be personal gain. Draco on the other hand did not like this idea one bit. It was bad enough that he was forced to clean, but without magic? Ew. McGonagall took the students wands and placed them outside the door, "Good luck tonight." The door slammed shut, leaving Draco and Alessia alone.

Alessia turned her head to glare at Malfoy, "Great, because of you we have to stay here later." Draco tried to interrupt the ranting woman "No Draco, don't talk to me, you clean the desks and I will get the floor." Alessia went right to work, taking the mop, ringing it out, and then placing it on the floor. Draco on the other hand just stood there, watching her. "Look, I know you have a reputation to uphold, but I am **not **going to do this by myself."

Draco could tell she was getting an attitude with him, but he was to blame for it. After all, he was the reason they were staying later. This woman could take charge in a situation, he knew that. What he didn't want to figure out was what she could do when she was angry, at least not yet. He needed to figure out why she was so "different" first. That would be the key to figuring her out. So, sucking up his pride, he continued, "How?" he asked.

"How what?" Alessia's patience was wearing thin.

"How do I clean the tables?"

Alessia looked for signs of sarcasm or teasing in his voice. He appeared to be sincere. "So you are telling me that you have never cleaned tables before?"

"Yes, that is right. I have house elves for that kind of thing, why would I do it myself?" He was showing his Malfoy ignorance again.

"Oh kay…" she began slowly, making sure that her voice did not come out harsh, "Well, first you take the thing over there called a rag, dip it in the bucket of cleaning solution, then wipe the tables."

Draco attempted her instructions, but failed miserably. Sighing, Alessia took control of the situation yet again. She strutted over to where Malfoy was standing and almost instantly her dark brown eyes latched with his blue ones. "Here, let me show you." Without breaking eye contact, she took the worn down rag from his pale hands. She turned so her back was facing him, then leaned over the filthy desk and began to rub the stains implanted on the table.

Meanwhile, Draco's was watching. Her. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off. There was just something about her…Upon hearing a voice; he shook himself back to reality. "Your turn Draco"

He took the rag once again, trying to clean the permanent stain. "Draco, really, it is not that hard. Just go like this-" in that moment her hand rested on his, making sure he followed the right motions. As if suddenly realizing what she was doing, she retracted her hand. "Right, there you go."

The two returned to their own projects, silence filling the air. Soon the tasks were complete, leaving the silence even more prominent. The game there were playing was quite interesting, one would open their moth to say something, only to shut it a moment later. The other would pretend to stare at a spot on the floor, while really watching them.

The first one to crack was Alessia, "Ugh, we still have half an hour. What are we supposed to do till then?"

Draco, of course had an answer to this, "I can think of a few things."

"Ew. Just Ew. It is because of you that I am here, why would I want to do anything with you?"

"If I remember correctly it is your fault." She wasn't going to pin this one on him, no way.

"My fault, huh?" Where did he get off blaming her?

"Yes, your fault. You were the one in the owlery. I would have been gone long before if it wasn't for you and your shameful cousin talking." Draco jumped off his desk.

"You know you didn't have to listen in on us!"

"And miss a perfectly good chance to get some information on you? I think not." He took a step forward.

"Oh, and you found out a lot about me from that little conversation. You now know that I am "different". Congratulations." As they were talking they someone managed to get closer to one another.

"Just you wait, I know some very powerful people who will help me figure this out." He already had someone on the mission. He sent a letter to his father after visiting Dumbledore earlier.

"No, just _you _wait Draco. I also know some powerful people, who are probably more dominant then the ones you know, and I know who you know." At this point there were mere inches from each other. Close enough for Draco to smell her shampoo, for he was taller than her.

He understood that she was implying that he knew the Dark Lord, which he did. The thing he didn't comprehend was who she could know of more power. It was _impossible _to have more power than him, wasn't it? "You don't know what you are talking about Turner."

"Oh, but don't I?" a smirk slowly spread upon her lush lips, making her even more confident then she already was. The door to the room slowly swung open, giving them their freedom. "Good bye Dray," Alessia walked out of the classroom, leaving a bewildered Draco behind.

**Powerof3or4**


	9. Ch 8, To the Point

_Previously on _When Hogwarts Becomes Charmed…

_He understood that she was implying that he knew the Dark Lord, which he did. The thing he didn't comprehend was who she could know of more power. It was impossible to have more power than him, wasn't it? "You don't know what you are talking about Turner." _

_"Oh, but don't I?" a smirk slowly spread upon her lush lips, making her even more confident then she already was. The door to the room slowly swung open, giving them their freedom. "Good bye Dray," Alessia walked out of the classroom, leaving a bewildered Draco behind. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The glowing fire illuminated the maroon and gold colors of the common room. Few students were left, for most were studying, getting their homework done for the weekend, or roaming the castle. Surrounding the fire sat the golden trio, Ginny, Chris, and Nicole. All of whom were wearing long faces, staring blankly into the flames.

Nicole was begging to wonder why she had gotten ready for tonight. So far, it seemed like it would never end. The silence surrounding them only served as a reminder that Alissa was not present, for this would surly not happen if she was. The longer Nicole sat there, the more she realized that she would have to take the place of her, well, at least for tonight. If she wanted to get any kind of friendship out of these people she would have to get the party going by herself, "So, anyone interested for a game of I've never?"

Of course, Nicole took for granted that she wasn't in her normal little world anymore, "What is that?" asked Ron. Nicole went onto explain the foundations of the game. Each player would start with five fingers up. The first person would say something they have never done, for instance, used the telephone. If someone had done that, then they would put one finger down. The first person to lose all five fingers is out.

Ron looked a little hesitant after hearing the rules, but since he had nothing better to do, he gave in. "Great, who else is in?" asked Nicole. To her surprise, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and even Chris agreed. "Okay, I'll start," all six group members had their hand up, revealing five fingers, "I have never …" Nicole realized that she did not want to rush into things with them, so instead of stating something she would if is was with her friends back home, she took the easy way out, "broken a wand." At that, Ron had to put a finger down, then added, "long story, don't ask."

Harry, who was sitting to the right of Nicole, spoke up next, "I have never killed someone," Nicole could tell that Harry was trying to make light of this game, but for Chris and her, this meant something serious. They made eye contact slyly, indicating to each other that this was not the correct time to divulge their secret. Lying, both Halliwells kept up all of their five fingers.

Next, it was Ginny's turn. Knowing that their were muggles in the group, she targeted them, "I have never used a telephone," with this, everyone put a finger down except her. Even Ron had called Harry during one summer.

Hermione decided to target the girl with five fingers still up, " I have never kissed Dean!" Ginny had a response to this one, "HEY! That was over a year ago! There was no need to bring that up in front of Ron!" she said while putting a finger down.

"You what? With Dean? My Dean? In sixth year Dean? Hermione, how come you never told me?" Ron asked in a rather accusing tone. "Oh Ron, bug off. This is exactly why. Anyways, it's your turn."

"What? Oh yeah…" his attention seemed to be focused back on the game. While the group was playing, the common room emptied out completely. After taking a considerable amount of time to ask his question, he stated, " I have never done more then make out with someone," the reasoning for this question was his personal quest for knowledge about a certain someone. To his surprise, he was the only one that didn't put down a finger. "What? Even my own little sister has done more then me. I'm bloody pathetic."

"Oh Ron, just because you aren't…experienced as we are doesn't mean anything," stated Ginny. At the end of this she couldn't help but giggle, which was soon joined by the others. Just the thought of Ron doing _anything _made Ginny giggle.

"I at least expected Hermione to be innocent," said Ron. Hermione's cheeks reddened as she redirected her focus toward the next person.

To Chris, this was a rather girly game. If any of his friends caught him playing this he would be laughed at for months. However, since none of his friends would ever find out, he decided to play along, "I have never ridden a broom," this confession still allowed him to keep his man card since it had nothing to do with so called "gossip". Of course, the only ones who kept their fingers up were the Charmed descendents. Ron's mouth hung open in the air, "Harry, did you hear that? I thought you were mad in first year when you hadn't ridden a broom."

Since the game was back at the start, Nicole's turn was up, "I have never asked a person out," again, not the most original, but whatever works. This time, only Hermione's finger stayed up besides Nicole's. Ginny was the only girl in the group with enough confidence to take the big step.

Harry's turn was up. He wanted the game to continue, so he picked something that he for sure thought no one had done, "I have never kissed someone of the opposite sex," Very slowly, Ginny put her last finger down.

"WHAT?" shouted Ron, "Bloody hell! Ginny!"

"Honestly Ron, there is no need to get worked up. It was just a friendly little game of spin the bottle," Ginny then stood up from the group, "Well, I am off to find something better to do then get scolded by my older brother."

The thought of roaming the castle seemed like great idea to Chris. He had only been here a little while and had yet to discover any of the good hiding spots, "Do you mind if I tag along?" surly she knew of some of them.

"Nope, the more the merrier. As long as Ron isn't included. Let's go," Ginny lead Chris by walking towards the portrait. They seemed to be in deep conversation, each complaining about the lack of their sibling's abilities to be normal.

…..:::::ooooo00000ooooo:::::…..

Meanwhile, Alessia returned form her night of hell. After cleaning Professor McGonagall's room, all she wanted was to come back and read peacefully. Her plans changed when she Alissa sitting by herself. After their talk earlier, she wanted to ask her some questions. First of all, she was confused as to why everyone in the Slytherin house was so against her cousin. Alissa seemed like the most approachable one, so Alessia made her way over to her. "Hey, what's up?" greeted Alessia.

Alissa's mind focused on the present, taking Alessia in, "Just thinking, you?"

Starting off slowly, Alessia began, "Same here. I just don't get why everyone seems to hate my cousins." She sat down next to Alissa.

Alissa knew that this conversation had been coming. Alessia was new to Hogwarts, she did not know its ways, "To be fair, it's not necessarily your cousin that everyone hates. It's her house," this made Alessia even more confused, "I keep hearing people say that, but I don't get it. I mean, what does her house have to do with anything?"

"There is an old feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor that has been going on since who knows when. You see, Slytherin only accepts purebloods to its house, where as Gryffindor accepts anyone who is loyal, brave, and has courage- or at least that is how the story goes. Anyone you ask in our house will say that Gryffindor accepts the traders, mudbloods, and unworthy ones."

"Mudblood…as in someone with bad blood? I don't get it."

"Mudblood is a term purebloods use to call anyone who is of a muggle blood line."

"Now I am really confused. I mean, I have muggle blood in me. I thought Slytherin was supposed to be for only purebloods?"

"For your safety, I wouldn't go around telling people that. Especially him," Alissa motioned with her head to someone behind Alessia.

Turning around, Alessia's eyes fell upon Draco. He seemed to be searching the common room for someone by the way his eyes traveled through everyone. Alessia thought it was weird that he was just not returning from their detention. She expected him to already be here when she came back because she wandered through the castle for a while. Shifting her attention back to Alissa, she asked, "Why?" Alissa never had a chance to answer her question, because at that moment she was interrupted.

"Alessia, I need to talk to you," the sound of the voice irritated Alessia to no end. It sounded more like a demand then a question…then again, it probably was, "Malfoy, if you can't see, I am in the middle of a conversation," by the time Alessia motioned to Alissa, she disappeared.

"Not anymore. Anyways, I think you will be interested in what I have to say. Let's go somewhere more…private."

"With you? No thank you. Right here is fine"

"Alright, but just remember you insisted," Draco took a seat next to Alessia, "I have found out some of your…for lack of a better word, special, attributes. My father's owl arrived a little while ago. I had him do some digging for me."

"I don't know what you are talking about Malfoy, care to enlighten me?" at this point her heart began to beat quicker, but she showed no signs of anxiety.

"There is no need to hide it, in fact, if I were you, I would be making it known who I am. Or rather who I am related to."

Alessia's suspicions of what he knew seemed to magnify, "Get to the point Malfoy."

Ahh, he could sense her distraught. He curt manner made is obvious only to him that she was getting worked up, " Your father is a very powerful man. You should show him some respect and claim lineage from him."

"God damn it Malfoy, if you say one word to _anyone _I will not hesitate to hex you. Or, better yet, I will call my father to have him deal with you personally. He tends to not like it so much when people threaten his only heir."

"My, my, my, why the hostility? I was only attempting to do you a favor."

"You don't seem like the favor type. I am warning you Draco, one word of this-"

"No need to go farther princess, your secret is safe with me. For now," leaving with that, Draco stood up from the green couch and walked away.

Alessia couldn't believe his audacity. How dare he try to come in here and threaten her like that. What she didn't understand is why he didn't mention her powers. If he knew she had powers, then he must have figured out that her cousins have powers too. If he knew something against them, he was certain to use it, but then again he didn't reveal anything. The last thing she wanted was to jeopardize their cover. So wait – does that mean he doesn't know about her powers yet?

…..:::::ooooo00000ooooo:::::…..

Powerof3or4.


End file.
